


Oliver "What I Do Best" drabbles

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Three drabbles written for the prompt "What does Oliver Queen do best?"





	Oliver "What I Do Best" drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Only the first one is porny.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Sep. 27th, 2008.

Title: Stating the Obvious  
Pairing: Clark/Oliver  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Clark has a good time discovering what Oliver does best.

 

Clark’s body was still twitching from his orgasm as Oliver came all over him. The archer had just tried to screw his brains out, and was now staking his claim, Clark guessed. Oliver’s come joined his on his stomach, which was really, really hot, and he felt his body perk up in interest for more sex.

Apparently there was a reason he ran away from girls.

He liked guys. Oliver.

He tugged the blonde down to him by his hand so he could kiss him. “I’ve never had it so good.”

Oliver shrugged one shoulder. “It’s what I do best.”

  


***

Title: Contests  
Characters: AC, Oliver, Bart, Clark  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Oliver got to choose what to play.

 

AC groaned. “Whose idea was it to have an archery contest?”

Oliver smirked. “You all wanted to play some games. I drew the long straw. And this is what I do best.” He drew back his bow and let two arrows go at a time, and they both hit the bull’s-eye. 

AC glared. “Wait until I draw. First to swim to England and back wins.”

“First to _run_ to England and back,” Bart offered.

Clark joined in. “First to _fly_ to England and back.”

Clark, Bart, and AC looked at each other and nodded. Oliver just watched, amused. “I’m out.”

 

  


***

Title: Motivation  
Characters: Oliver, Chloe  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Chloe points out what Oliver's already learned.

 

Oliver gave Clark a friendly shove toward the house to shower. He shook his head; _one_ of these days Clark would get airborne. Today was not that day.

Chloe came up behind him and said, “Thanks for working with him. I’ve been trying to push him into the full-time hero thing forever, but he wouldn’t listen. You’re a good motivator.”

Oliver looked around at his team, which was training at the Kent farm. The league had grown greatly in the last year as he recruited metas and others came to him. He shrugged and smiled. “It’s what I do best.”


End file.
